


Запах кофе

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfor, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Всё же, алкоголь творит чудеса.





	Запах кофе

В этой семье у всех есть проблемы с алкоголем: у кого-то критические, как у Пятого, у кого-то периодические, как у Клауса, а у кого-то совсем-совсем редкие, как у Вани. Но так сложилось, что именно сейчас пьяной была Ваня, а Пятый осторожно вытаскивал из её тонких пальцев музыканта бокал с вином.

— Пятый… — сестра улыбается пьяно и счастливо, будто видит хороший сон. Она кутается в махровый домашний халат и придвигает к себе ноги, целиком залезая на свой старый диван.

— Думаю, тебе уже хватит, — заботливо говорит Пятый, перехватывая другой рукой две бутылки красного полусладкого: одна пустая, во второй меньше третьи. — И какой же был повод?

Пятый искренне пытался вспомнить, что первоначально пришёл к Ване совершенно по другой причине, всё же, мир будет скоро уничтожен и у него нет времени нянчиться со взрослой сестрой.

Сестра чуть не скатывается с дивана, глухо хихикает, а подол халата соскальзывает, открывая вид на голые бёдра. Пятый, недолго думая, вернул халат на место, лишь кончиками пальцев касаясь разгорячённой кожи.

— Пятый, ты холодный, — Ваня забавно морщится, щёки у неё красные-красные, а брат только бесшумно вздыхает. —  _Пятый…_  — она повторяет его имя, словно очень сладкий мёд. — Пя-я-ятый, — она продолжает хихикать, улыбаться и смотреть на него счастливыми глазами.

— Ваня, сосредоточься, тебе нужно встать и лечь в кровать, — брат упирает ладони об её коленки и чуть наклоняется, говоря с ней спокойным тоном.

— Не хочу спать, — она смотрит на него упрямо-нагло и Пятый не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел её такой.

Всё же, алкоголь творит чудеса.

Пятый аккуратно пытается её поднять, поставив ступни на пол и потянув за руки вверх. Ваня поддаётся подозрительно легко, но когда она встала, то повисла на брате, едва не свалив их на журнальный столик.

— Ты пахнешь кофе, — говорит она ему куда-то в ухо и против воли пробегаются мурашки. Даже взрослая Ваня ниже его тринадцатилетнего тела на пару-тройку сантиметров. Ваня хрупкая, домашняя и от неё пахнет различными маслами и немного жасмином.

— Идём, — Пятый честно пытается довести её до спальни, но Ваня упрямо цепляется за ненужные им вещи. Он держит её за талию и перекидывает её руку через плечо — она пьяно смеётся и совершенно не упрощает ему задачу. Её волосы щекотят кожу на шее и Пятый начинает думать, что уложить укуренного Клауса и то проще. — Почти пришли, — говорит он ни то сестре, ни то себе.

Пятый почти что сбрасывает наглую ношу на кровать, но Ваня хватается за лацканы его пиджака и тянет за собой. Чтобы не ударить сестру случайно локтем и не придавить, он успевает выставить руки и поставить ногу. Правда, ему интересно, какова была вероятность, что его коленка окажется между её ног, прокля́тый халат опять распахнётся, а Ваня заметит ровным счётом _ничего._  Вселенная любит ставить его в неловкие ситуации.

— Останься, — произносит она тихо, не отпуская пиджак. Пятый уже придумывает длинную речь о том, что у него куча важных дел, что мир будет уничтожен через четыре дня, что надо всех спасти, но… —  _Пожалуйста, не уходи,_ — это просит Ваня-из-прошлого. Та самая Ваня, которую он оставил, бросил и даже не смог найти её тела, чтобы похоронить, а не оставлять гнить. Взрослая-Ваня просит его остаться хотя бы в этот раз, хотя бы сейчас, хотя бы до того, как она уснёт. Каждая Ваня понимает, что такой как Пятый никогда бы не остался с ней до утра, ведь ему _всегда нужно куда-то бежать._

— Мне правда нужно идти, — только и может ответить он. Её пальцы слабеют, не держат, он может уйти в любой момент. Пятый смотрит на неё извиняюще. — Я вернусь, — и в это очень хочется верить, — только спасу мир и вернусь, — он чуть улыбается и Ваня _просто-не-может_  не улыбнуться в ответ.

Пятый целует её в лоб, укутывает в одеяло и выключает свет.

— Не переживай, — перехватывает он её руку на пути к выключателю на настольной лампе, — в этот раз я найду тебя даже в темноте.

Ваня чуть-чуть смеётся и закрывает глаза.

— Не заблудись по дороге, — она чувствует чужие пальцы на свои волосах и как ей поправляют одеяло, сползшее с плеча.

— Постараюсь.

После него остаётся только горький запах кофе.


End file.
